During the coming grant year we will be culturing the corneal endothelium of rabbits and humans. The cycle kinetics of these populations will be studied. Additionally we will collect nucleoproteins from these cells in hopes of relating growth properties to behavior of this group of macromolecules. We should like to verify the results of another group claiming that the cultured endothelium can be used in transplant surgery. These studies will be performed with animal models.